


Fine

by Katzedecimal



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock comes home, John still wakes to nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

_"It's my note, John. Isn't that what people do? Leave a note?"_

_"Sherlock, stop it!"_

_"No, stay back, John! Stay there! I need you to do this for me."_

"Sherlock...!"

_"No one could be that clever."_

_"You could."_

_...what if it doesn't work? _

"Sherlock, stop."

_"John..."_

"Sherlock!"

_Falling so fast_

_ itwon'tworkitwon'tworkit'sgoingwrongsomething'swrongitwon'tworkjohnwilldiei'mgoingtodieitwon'tworkjohnwilldieitwon'twork _

_Striking_

_So_

_HARD_

**"Sherlock!"**

_patter of feet_

_fingers, hands touching_

_John_

"Sherlock... Sherlock, it's alright, I've got you."

"...john..."

"You just fell out of bed. You're alright. I've got you. You're here with me. You're safe with me."

_gasping for breath, heart arrhythmic, palpitating - physical symptoms of terror. old, worn t-shirt, soft, absorbant. hands stroking through hair, strong arms cuddling close, cradling. inhale mingled scents of tea, lanolin from wooly jumpers, woodsy aftershave, spice shampoo. **John.**_

"It's okay, Sherlock. I'm safe, I'm fine. I'm fine, Sherlock. You kept me safe. We're both safe."

_tears spilling, soaking into old, worn t-shirt. fingers curling, fists clutching into fabric. breath ragged, breaking into dry sobs. John, alive. John, whole, not shot. John, not dead. **John.**_

"I'm fine, Sherlock," John's voice crooned soothingly, petting and rocking his best friend, "We're both fine."


End file.
